stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Tweede Burgeroorlog
Zuchtzuchtzucht.. sep 19, 2009 18:58 (UTC) :Ja, dacht ik ook al... Jillis en ik hadden een conflict, dat we overigens hebben opgelost. Maar een onbekende IP (die bucu zei te heten) riep een Tweede Burgeroorlog uit... Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 19:02 (UTC) ::Alexander.. ik krijg hem nog wel.. maar, ik ga het leger inzetten :D sep 19, 2009 19:05 (UTC) Dood Jillis en mij niet - we hebben dit niet begonnen, Bucu heeft van de situatie misbruik gemaakt. Bella Magnus, Bernardino Magnus en Tom Apones zijn dood... Jillis is nu de don van Nikolai. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 19:07 (UTC) :W00t.. Tom Apones was me naam toen ik een identiteitscrisis had :P sep 19, 2009 19:16 (UTC) Vast Nu zitten Mama Luigi en ik vast? En Jillis en de IP? Die hebben er net zoveel mee te maken als ik! Sterker nog - eigenlijk alleen die IP want Jillis en ik hadden al een oplossing gevonden, voor de gangster oorlog. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 19:13 (UTC) :Jillis is nog niet gevonden, Alexander (is de IP, hij heet Bucurestean) zit ergens in een ver land ofzo, we roepen wel een Europees bevel uit. sep 19, 2009 19:16 (UTC) Denk je, gaat de oorlog nog lang door? Of is 'ie morgen of overmorgen al weer voorbij? Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 19:17 (UTC) :Denk het laatste, de eerste was ook gauw over. sep 19, 2009 19:23 (UTC) Het is wel weer spanning en sensatie en beloofd een grote oorlog te worden net zoals de eerste. Toch jammer voor de grote schade die het zal geven. Ik hoop dat er niet teveel belangrijke personen zullen sterven. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 19:25 (UTC) ::Zullen we het stoppen? Dat het leger er een eind aan kon maken? Dan krijg je 5 miljoen (A) sep 19, 2009 19:42 (UTC) Akkoord. Krijgen Bruno Banda en Mama Luigi, en ik natuurlijk, dan clementie? Moet je wel eerst Alexander en Jillis opzoeken want pas als die óók akkoord gaan komt er echt een einde aan. Maar goed: kom maar op met die 5 miljoen en ik ben niet meer in de oorlog betrokken! Wel in Euro's (dus 50 miljoen Moneta). Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 19:54 (UTC) Mededeling ''MEDEDELING: Iedereen die in verband wordt gebracht met de burgeroorlog, en deze steunt, zal ter plekke opgepakt worden. Tevens worden er leden van het Nikolai misdaad-syndicaat gezocht, meld misdaad anoniem via voor meldingen!'' Bedankt voor uw medewerking! Namens Defensie, link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 19, 2009 21:35 (UTC) :Mij is zojuist door Tahrim Veltman een riant aanbod gedaan in contanten om de oorlog stop te zetten. (zie boven) Ik kan de oorlog echter niet stopzetten: die woekert door zonder dat ik er iets tegen doen kan. De mafia en de bende nikolai zijn sterk, en Bruno Banda lijkt ongrijpbaar. Een ware anarchie heerst en er is een guerilla oorlog aan de gang: de opstandelingen verplaatsen zich voortdurend en overvallen leger konvooien. Ze verdwijnen even snel als ze zijn verschenen. Het kan nog dagen duren... Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 20:09 (UTC) ::Alle meldingen kunnen helpen. Het Libertaanse leger wordt uitgerukt, en de burgeroorlog zal beëindigt worden. Anthony G. Bosch (Overleg) sep 19, 2009 20:10 (UTC) Ik wil graag geloven dat de burgeroorlog beindigt zal worden. Maar Banda's leger groeit snel en "de Zwarte Ridder" krijgt meer en meer volgelingen. De schade is nu al niet te overzien en de oorlog kan nog wel enkele dagen voortduren. Ik twijfel er niet aan, of jullie zullen uiteindelijk wel degelijk winnen. Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 20:14 (UTC) :::Ik ben bang dat, wanneer de rebellen zich niet onmiddellijk overgeven, dat het genoodzaakt is om het wester-eiland te bombarderen. Tevens worden er schepen uitgerukt vanuit Basis Oost en Basis Newport en hebben het wester-eiland omsingeld. link=Gebruiker:Tedjuh10 link=Overleg gebruiker:Tedjuh10 sep 20, 2009 12:11 (UTC) :Bruno Banda geeft zich over wanneer hij zijn gestolen geld mag houden, wanneer hij en zijn rebellen en zijn medestanders clementie krijgen en niet strafrechtelijk worden vervolgd en de veiligheid van zijn familie is gegarandeerd. Tevens eist hij dat de verantwoordelijke voor de moord op Mama Luigi, zijn vader, een straf krijgt van een week. Dan gaat hij akkoord en zal hij al zijn wapens neerleggen. Bandáland zal dan met ingang van direct worden opgeheven. Akkoord? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 12:28 (UTC) Na de oorlog Ik heb het ((wiu)) sjabloon er maar afgehaald, of wordt hieraan nog gewerkt? --Lars Washington jan 22, 2010 10:58 (UTC) :De getallen kloppen niet. Het totaal aantal doden komt niet overeen met de tabel, en moet opnieuw worden berekend. Kun je hier 'ns opnieuw naar kijken, Aesopos? Alvast bedankt dat je hierop hebt gewezen. Het artikel over misschien wel dé belangrijkste gebeurtenis in Libertas aller tijden verdient wel wat meer werk zou ik zeggen. Het is beslist zeer spannend om te lezen, vind je niet? :) Dr. Magnus jan 27, 2010 11:30 (UTC)